


A helping hand

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Lubrication, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a young cat in his backyard, Jared never expected the cat to turn into a green eyed boy. And he certainly never expected for that boy to go into heat, begging for things that Jared shouldn't be so willing to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings from LiveJournal: underage, age difference (Jensen 14, Jared 29), self-lubrication, heat, slight dub-con, werecats.

The mewling was the most pitiful sound Jared had ever heard.

He pushed the patio doors open and the next time he heard it, he could tell it came from the very back corner of the garden, where lawn gave way to forest, and he squinted against the setting sun in an attempt to see, but nothing moved. For a moment, he thought he might have been imagining, but then the sound returned once more, and Jared was in motion.

The damp grass felt cold against his socked feet, but there was something so miserable with the sound, that Jared really didn't feel like wasting time looking for shoes. Moving quickly through the garden, he listened out for the sound, and when it returned, he knelt down beside the large bushes separating his home from the woods.

"Oh my god."

Hiding halfway under the greenery, he saw a large cat laying on its side, shallow breathing making its chest rise and fall so slowly that at first look, Jared almost missed it. Carefully, he reached down and brushed his fingers over spotted fur, but the cat barely stirred, just mewling once more.

"You're sick," Jared mumbled.

Something in the back of his mind insisted that he was making a stupid decision, but he couldn't leave the poor being out there. He forced himself to not really think about it and he pushed his arms in under the body, lifting the cat up and walking back towards the house. It was only once he was back inside that he realized how cold he was and in extension, how cold the feline must be, and he wondered just how long he must have been outside.

"Let's get the both of us warm."

He managed to kick the blanket off the couch armrest, and with a few more kicks he got it to the open spot in front of the fireplace. Carefully, he knelt down and put the limp body down on the blanket. Looking at the almost-unconscious cat, he realized that the feline was watching him, eyes open to narrow green slits that followed Jared’s movements when he put some logs on the fire to get them both warm faster.

"I'll go grab some blankets," Jared said, even though he wasn't sure why he was talking to a cat.

Not wanting the cat to have to wait longer he moved quickly to the small bathroom, only stopping to grab himself a dry pair of socks as well, before he made his way back to the living room, stack of towels in his arms.

What he hadn't expected was for the cat to not be where he left it, or for a naked young boy to be there in its place.

"What the…"

Green eyes blinked open and the boy looked up at him, but he didn't speak, just trembled when Jared sat down beside him and draped one of the towels over narrow, freckled shoulders.

"You're a werecat," Jared said, like the boy didn't already know that. "But what are you doing so far away from your pride?"

He got no answer, no that he expected one, and when he reached out to touch the boy's forehead, he felt hot and clammy to the touch. The only good thing was that with a boy he could at least attempt to help and maybe even get a response, diagnosing a cat would have been much harder. Dragging the blanket closer to the fire, he carefully dried the boy off, rubbing his skin with the towel until fever wasn't the only thing turning his skin pink. Low whimpers left the boy, but he didn't pull away and once dried off and warmer, Jared reached for another blanket and wrapped it around the boy before lifting him up and placing him down on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm tending to a sick werecat," Jared muttered to himself when he walked to the kitchen.

It wasn't that werecats were rare, or considered to be dangerous, but they were known to stick to their own and keep away from humans as much as possible. And they were even more secretive when it came to their young ones. Even Jared, who lived close to the woods and spent a lot of his free time hiking, had never before seen one of the younglings, even if he sometimes ran in to the adults on his trips.

Keeping an eye on the living area, he set about making something for the young werecat to eat, knowing that there was no way the boy would get better unless he got some nourishment inside of him. The boy didn't look starved, even if he looked weak, and Jared opted for a rich chicken soup, the scent of it soon filling the kitchen, and when he looked back over his shoulder, he saw the young boy look at him while struggling to push himself into a sitting position.

"Wait," Jared told the boy, scooping the soup up in two bowls and carrying them into the living room. "I'll help you."

The boy watched in silence as Jared set the bowls down on the table, but he didn't protest when Jared helped him sit up before reaching for the first bowl.

"I'll feed you," Jared told him. "I think you're a bit too weak to do it by yourself."

The eerie silence continued, but the boy parted pink lips to allow the spoon in and Jared slowly fed him the contents of the bowl, watching as the young werecat licked his lips when the last spoon was devoured.

"There's more in the kitchen," Jared explained. "But first I want to see how your body deals with this, sounds okay?"

To his surprise the boy nodded, and Jared smiled wide at the first sign of actual communication. He reached for his own bowl and he sat down in the opposite corner to slowly eat his soup, feeling the boy's eyes on him the entire time.

"You obviously understand what I'm saying," Jared said when putting down his own bowl. "So I take it that you can speak as well."

Turning to face the boy, he remained silent and he wasn't sure how long the two of them sat there on either side of the couch, staring at each other. Jared was just about to give up and offer the boy some more food, when he saw the werecat take a deep breath.

"Yes."

The voice was barely audible, but it was enough to make Jared smile at the opportunity of getting some answers.

"Good," Jared nodded. "I'm Jared, this is my home and it's lucky you stumbled upon it, the nearest neighbour is miles away."

He saw the boy pale at the revelation and Jared could understand it, he doubted the boy would have survived much longer in the wild considering that the rain that had held up for a few hours was once more hammering down on the roof.

"I'm..." the boy said quietly. "I lost my family."

Jared's heart clenched at that, knowing how much family meant for the prides.

"They're not dead!" the boy said, voice rising in volume. "At least… I hope they're not. There was a flood…"

Suddenly the pieces slotted together and Jared remembered the weather warning for the mountain area where the river had flooded a week before, the local rangers telling people to keep away until the water had withdrawn.

"What's your name?" Jared asked, trying to distract the boy some.

"Jensen," the boy told him, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Jensen," Jared repeated. "Want some more soup? Maybe some bread to go with it?"

He was met with a surprised look, but then Jensen nodded and Jared was relieved to see that some color had returned to Jensen's pale cheeks and he no longer looked close to death. Once out of the cold weather, it seemed Jensen's were genes were working on repairing what damage had been done due to exposure to the elements.

"I'd like that, thank you," Jensen said.

Gathering up the bowls, Jared returned to the kitchen and heated up the leftover soup. While the soup got warm, he dug out a loaf of bread from the cupboard and cut thick slices, covering them with butter and soon he could present Jensen with more food.

"I'm sure your family is alright," Jared told him, smiling when Jensen took the bowl from him and he was amazed by the healing ability of the young werecat. "The river is still too high to cross, you should stay here until you can return to the pride."

Jensen stilled with the spoon halfway to his mouth, green eyes wide with surprise and he watched as the boy let the spoon drop back down into the bowl before putting it down on the table.

"You'd let me stay here?" Jensen asked.

"Of course I would," Jared said with a frown. "You're just a boy, I can't throw a ten-year old back out in this weather."

A blush crept up Jensen's cheeks and Jared was transfixed by the way the blush highlighted Jensen's freckles.

"I'm fourteen," Jensen said stiffly and Jared couldn't stop his mouth from falling open. "We don't really mature until our first heat."

Jensen didn't look close to fourteen, not with his slender limbs and fair skin, big green eyes and lashes, that Jared was sure many girls would kill for. The boy was beautiful, inhumanly so and Jared though it wasn't only because he knew just what Jensen was.

"Heat?" Jared asked.

A blush crept up Jensen's cheeks and his gaze fell away, staring out at the wide patio windows for several long minutes before speaking.

"I'm very tired."

It was an obvious way to get away from the discussion, but Jared couldn't really blame Jensen for it. Werecat healing or not, it was still a young boy he had in front of him and Jared nodded.

"I'll make up the bedroom," he said. "Do you want a shower?"

Jensen wrinkled his nose, but looking down at himself he seemed to realize that dirt clung to his skin and he sighed.

"Yes please."

Jared nodded and showed Jensen to the small bathroom, handing him a towel before going to the guestroom, and only there did he laugh softly to himself when it hit him that the young werecat didn't like water.

-¤-

Stumbling out of his bed, Jared yawned and stretched, still half asleep he pulled on sweatpants before making his way towards the kitchen and his much beloved coffee maker. It was only when he saw the door to his guest room half closed, that the memories from the previous night came back to him, the image of green eyes watching him from the middle of the wide bed before Jared had told the boy goodnight and went to his own bedroom.

Pushing the door open, Jared frowned at first, staring at the rumbled bed but then he smiled when he took a step forward and could see over the bed frame to where Jensen was curled up to a ball, tail wrapped around him and head resting on his paws. Despite his size, he looked very much like a house cat and Jared wasn't sure how long he stood there, watching the sleeping cat before slipping out and continuing to the kitchen.

He had just poured himself the first cup of coffee, sitting down at the table when he heard footsteps approach, and looking back over his shoulder he saw Jensen standing in the doorway, bottom lip caught between his teeth and he moved nervously from one foot to the other. Dressed in one of Jared's old t-shirts, he looked even smaller than he had the night before, the hem of the shirt reaching down to his knees.

"Good morning," Jared greeted him, pushing out one chair with his foot and Jensen moved on quick feet across the floor, sitting down across the table from Jared.

"Morning," he mumbled. "Thank you."

"Feeling better today?

It wasn't a necessary question, not with the colour on Jensen's cheeks, and Jared couldn't quite believe that this was the same boy whom had barely been able to sit up some nine hours earlier.

"I really do," Jensen said. "I'm… really hungry though."

Jared could tell how much it took the young boy to ask for anything, and he shouldn't really be surprised by it, not when the werecats were known for never asking for help from humans, even when they could benefit from it.

"Fruit? Yoghurt?" Jared asked, walking over to his fridge.

"Meat?" Jensen asked, and Jared laughed before reaching for the bacon.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages?"

"Please," Jensen said quietly. "And thank you."

The last was said so quietly that Jared barely heard it, and he worked in silence, preparing Jensen a breakfast that was more lavish than the toast and a few slices of bacon he usually made for himself. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw Jensen reach for the half-empty coffee cup and Jared glanced from the corner of his eyes when Jensen sniffed it curiously. It wasn't until Jensen took a sip, only to start coughing, that Jared realized that the werecats insistence on keeping to themselves probably meant it was Jensen's first time tasting coffee.

"That's horrible!" Jensen gasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's an acquired taste," Jared agreed, grinning at the boy.

Jensen eyed him suspiciously but he still lifted the cup and took another sip while Jared put the food on two plates, and put them down at the table, watching as Jensen almost fell upon the food. Watching him for a few moments, Jared realized something, and he reached for his computer, starting it up and hoping that his internet would actually be decent enough to allow him to visit the park ranger's page.

"The flood warnings are still up," he told Jensen who looked at the computer, but the boy didn't seem too surprised by it, so it seemed he knew about computers even if he hadn't experienced coffee before. "But from what it says here, the weather should be better in a few days. When it is, I can drive you closer to the pride grounds."

"Why're you this nice to me?" Jensen asked around a mouthful of bacon.

"You're a kid," Jared explained, puzzled. "How could I not be?"

"I wasn't expecting it," Jensen said quietly. "Too many humans… Some have tried to get onto pride lands, hunting us."

It wasn't unheard of, but there were strict laws in place protecting the prides, and Jared had always thought that was enough, but from the way Jensen's voice trembled he realized that maybe there was a reason for the prides being so secretive about their young.

"I've never seen a werecat with a coat like yours," Jared said, remembering Jensen's spotted fur, not quite a leopard, but closer than any of the chocolate brown cats he had ever seen out in the woods.

"Our spots fade away after our first heat," Jensen muttered. "You humans shouldn't see us, because then…"

The boy pushed his plate away, scrambled eggs still left, and he didn't need to continue for Jared to know what he was talking about, he was sure that a coat like Jensen's would be just what poachers would be after. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn violently and he pushed his own plate aside, barely touched.

"I'm not sure how to entertain you for the next few days," Jared told the boy.

"I'd like to sleep," Jensen said, even though he'd barely been up for an hour. "I'm still… my body is still healing, I think. I feel itchy and uncomfortable and just… off."

Jared nodded and watched as the boy moved back towards the guest bedroom, stopping with one hand on the door handle and turning back towards Jared.

"Thank you, for saving me."

He was gone into the bedroom before Jared could answer, and there was nothing much to do but clean away the remnants of their breakfast, while trying to push back his suddenly desperate need to make sure Jensen was safe.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen startled awake, sitting up on the bed with the sheets tangled around him and gasping in deep breaths of air. It wasn't the unfamiliar room that had him unsettled, in the days he had been with Jared the shock to wake up in a _house_ had lessened each day, but something was new.

The feeling of wrongness had increased every day, even though Jensen couldn't understand why, he should feel better each day instead of the neverending itch under his skin. An itch that had increased to something else, a burning fire that had him writhing on the bed, the sheets beneath him damp with sweat. Groaning, Jensen rolled over to his belly, only then realizing his cock was hard, a sharp burst of pain-pleasure bursting through him when his dick brushed against the mattress.

His eyes flew open in shock as he felt hot wetness between his ass cheeks, and suddenly he knew what was happening to him, and he also realized he should have figured it out days ago.

Heat.

Jensen was in heat, his whole body alight with it and he needed something, _anything_ to ease it away, because it felt like he was burning up from the inside. Fumbling, he managed to push the sheets away, struggling to get out of the t-shirt Jared had given him to sleep in, but before he got that far he pushed his nose into the fabric, trying to identify the warm scent vaguely clinging to the shirt. It wasn't until Jensen had one hand fisted into the shirt, the other reaching behind himself to brush fingers over his wet hole, that he understood that the scent was that of Jared, left behind from the last time the man must have worn the shirt.

It wasn't enough, not even when he desperately pushed two fingers inside himself, body easily opening up to the pressure and Jensen gasped at the pleasure, but he was craving more. Pushing his fingers in deeper didn't help, not even when he got up on all fours, letting go of the shirt in favor of wrapping his other hand around his cock. The pleasure was there, but even when the orgasm rushed through him, it gave no relief and Jensen sobbed into the pillow, collapsing down on his belly.

"Please," he mumbled, even though he didn't know just what he was asking for.

With a desperate little groan he pulled his fingers free, looking down at where his come was staining Jared's shirt, their mixed scents reaching his nose and Jensen's ass twitched, leaking more slick.

Suddenly, Jensen realized just what it was his body needed and he managed to get up off the bed, almost falling to his knees when he felt how weak his legs were, but he got to the door, pulling it open and suddenly he was assaulted by Jared's scent. Looking towards the wide patio doors he could tell that the sun was about to set and he managed to stumble his way to the living room.

"Jensen?" Jared asked, looking up when Jensen stopped beside him where he was sitting on the couch, a book on his lap.

He felt more slick run down the back of his thighs when he felt Jared's scent wrap around him and without thinking about it he slid down on Jared's lap, straddling the human. Had he still been with his pride, he knew he would have been taken care of, someone was always appointed to make sure that a young werecat in heat found its release and with no cat around to ease the fire, he had to depend on Jared to do it for him.

"Jensen? What the hell?"

Jared's shout was loud and Jensen cried out in surprise when Jared pushed him away, making Jensen fall down on the floor.

"Please," Jensen groaned, reaching down to press the heel of his hand against his still-hard cock.

He couldn't understand why Jared was pushing him away when it was so obvious what Jensen needed and he pushed himself back up, kneeling in front of Jared and leaning in to press his lips against Jared's crotch.

"I need it," Jensen groaned. "It burns, please. You need to… Please."

"Oh god, "Jared groaned, hips twitching up against where Jensen was nuzzling him. "Why are you doing this? Jesus, kiddo, stop."

Jensen wanted to tell Jared that he wasn't a kid, his first heat marking his transition into adulthood and if only he could get through it, his body would start to change. There was no way he could stop, not when Jared's scent pushed his heat higher, his thighs wet with slick, and his hole needing to get filled.

"Can't stop," Jensen whined, once more climbing up on Jared's lap and grinding down, rubbing himself against Jared and he felt the human's cock harden beneath him.

"No," Jared protested. "It's so wrong. Fuck. Why are you doing this? Stop. Jensen. God damnit. Fuck. Please, you can't do this. Oh fuck, only fourteen. He's only fourteen. Fourteen."

The last was said as a mantra, but Jensen wasn't sure why, and he understood it even less when Jared once more pushed him away, forcing Jensen to sit down on the couch beside him instead and holding him in place even when Jensen desperately tried to get back into his lap.

"Sit still," Jared said, his voice sounding strangled and Jensen tried to force down the emotions coursing through him.

"It hurts," he whimpered, shifting slightly on the couch, all too aware of how his shirt was wet with his own slick and a telltale spot where he had come earlier.

"What?" Jared asked, looking down Jensen's body.

Even the soft clothing of the t-shirt felt rough against his skin and Jensen managed to push himself up on his knees, tugging the t-shirt off and he saw Jared's eyes widen and he swallowed thickly.

"Oh god," Jared mumbled.

"My heat," Jensen managed to get out. "First one. Please, I need you to fuck me. Please. Make it better. _Please!_

Kneeling naked beside Jared, Jensen could tell that Jared reacted to him, could feel it in the way the man's scent thickened and by the obvious bulge in his pants. He just couldn't understand what kept Jared from taking him right there and then.

"Please," he almost sobbed and the next time he moved to straddle Jared's hips, big hands came to rest on his hips but Jared didn't push him away. "Help me."

He fumbled for Jared's belt, ignoring the sharp intake of breath when he managed to get a hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Jared's cock and groaning when he felt how hard it was. Jared's cock twitched in his grip and Jensen felt almost delirious with the warm scent surrounding him, the need making him run his hands over Jared's strong shoulders before pushing himself up until he was balanced above Jared.

"Let me," Jensen begged. "Fuck me."

He felt Jared's fingertips press hard against his hips, and the next moment Jared pushed him down, not fast but without pausing and Jensen cried out in pleasure when he felt Jared go deeper and deeper inside of him.

"So wrong, fuck," Jared groaned. "I'm sorry."

Jensen had no idea what Jared was sorry for, the brush of Jared's cock against his inner walls finally made the pain of the heat fade back, being replaced by a pleasure more intense than anything Jensen had felt before. He almost sobbed with how good it felt, grinding down on Jared's hard dick until he was finally fully seated, stuffed incredibly full.

"Jared," Jensen whimpered, trying to move but Jared's hands held on too tightly.

-¤-  
-¤-

A low keening left the boy on his lap and Jared felt his cock twitch where it was buried deep inside Jensen, tight heat and silken walls fluttering around him and Jared thought he would be able to come without Jensen even moving.

"Need to move," Jensen got out, his voice laced with need and Jared forced himself to open his eyes, having slammed them shut when Jensen had fully seated on his lap.

Incredibly green eyes were locked on his face, pink lips parted and a look of pure bliss on his face and all Jared's resolves crumbled into nothing as he pressed his lips against Jensen's. It should be wrong and he knew it, a little voice screaming in the back of his mind, but it was drowned out by the way Jensen clung to him and the needy little sounds moaned into the kiss.

Jensen tasted sweet, fresh like the woods where Jared knew he'd grown up and Jared was addicted to the taste right away. With his hands gripping Jensen's hips tightly, he lifted the boy up, groaning at the tightness surrounding him and when he slammed Jensen back down, the boy cried out against Jared's lips.

"Yes," Jensen whimpered. "Please, please. I need it. Fuck me, I need it so much."

Rolling his hips up, he pushed himself even deeper into Jensen, knowing he hit the boy's prostate from the way he trembled, hard cock leaking between their bodies. Jensen took over the movements, hands on Jared's shoulder as he raised himself up once more and Jared couldn't do much more than hold on to the boy that so willingly took the pleasure his body demanded.

Jared's hands fell from Jensen's hips, gripping tightly onto the couch below and he stared when Jensen pulled away from their deep kisses, head falling back as he rode Jared harder, hips circling and grinding down on his cock and Jared couldn't stop himself from reaching around to touch where Jensen's ass was stretched around him. A shivering moan ran through Jensen when Jared let his fingers circle Jensen's rim, feeling his own cock where it was spreading Jensen open.

"Oh fuck," Jared gasped.

He was in motion before he could think it through, grabbing Jensen and moving the both of them without pulling free from Jensen's body. Jensen gasped in shock when Jared slammed him down on the couch, pushing his legs apart and staring down to where his cock was moving in and out of the boy. Jensen's rim was stretched impossibly tight around him and Jared reached down to touch him once more, groaning when the touch made Jensen's ass flutter around him. Unable to hold back any longer, Jared fucked deep into the boy, watching Jensen's cock leak pre-come on his pale belly and Jared wanted to see Jensen fall apart beneath him.

Wrapping one hand around Jensen's dick, he was met with a sound that was close to a deep, rumbling purr and Jared gasped when he felt Jensen's body squeeze even tighter around him. Fucking the boy hard, Jared jerked his cock, stroking pre-come down the length until suddenly Jensen went still and a half-strangled shout left him. Jared hadn't thought it would have been possible, but Jensen's ass squeezed even tighter around him, making Jared come harder than he ever had before.

"Jensen! Oh fuck… So good. So fucking good."

He barely recognized his own voice as he cried out Jensen's name, emptying himself into the boy before pulling back, hearing Jensen whimper when his softening cock slipped free.

"Mmmm," Jensen mumbled, blinking up at Jared and there was a small smile on his lips.

Looking down at the boy, Jared was suddenly all too aware of what had just happened, the fact that he had fucked a fourteen year old boy, and the voice in the back of his mind tried to scream louder.

"Are you feeling better?" Jared asked, staring down at the marks his hands had left on Jensen's hips.

"Very," Jensen nodded. "Thank you."

It was the first time ever Jared had been thanked for fucking someone and it threw him, making him stare down at Jensen with open mouth.

"So the… uhm… heat is gone now?" he asked, wincing at how rough his own voice sounded.

"No," Jensen said, sitting up and Jared forced himself from looking away from the trickle of come leaking from Jensen's body. "It'll last a few days more, but it's sated for now. You'll help me again, won't you?"

Jared knew he should say no, should refuse to fuck a fourteen year old boy, but when Jensen looked up at him, he found himself agreeing before leaning in to kiss the boy.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was quiet in the passenger seat of Jared's car, looking over at the man beside him, but he didn't know what to say. One week had been spent sating Jensen's heat, finding pleasure for hours until they had collapsed together in tangled sheets and Jensen wished it could continue. With the rain having given way to the sun, the forest was drying up and according to the rangers, the pride grounds should be safe once more. He knew he should be happy, he _was_ happy, but it hurt to leave Jared behind.

"I'm not sure my car can get further than this."

Jared's words startled Jensen and he looked up, seeing the bumpy road give way to forest and he knew that Jared was right.

"Thank you," Jensen said, pushing the door open and getting out of the truck. "For driving me up here. I could have-"

"I know you could have gotten here in cat form," Jared interrupted. "I didn't mind driving you."

He had gotten out of the car as well, leaning against the hood and looking at Jensen. Standing awkwardly in front of each other was very different compared to the night before when he had been deep inside Jensen, slowly moving while they had been sharing lazy kisses. That had felt more real than Jensen had expected from his first heat.

"Well, thank you for everything," Jensen said, tugging off the t-shirt he had borrowed from Jared and handing it over. "I don't want to leave."

Jared stared at him and despite his cat reflexes he didn't have time to react before Jared was on him, pulling him up into a deep kiss and Jensen allowed himself to get lost in it for a few, long minutes.

"Get back to your family," Jared told him. "Let your parents know that you're alive."

They didn't say goodbye or make any promises for the future and Jensen slowly stripped out of the rest of the clothes before shifting. He stopped once, at the very edge of the trees, and looked back at Jared before taking off, returning to the life he knew and leaving behind a life that he might want more than he should.

 

 

**\- Two years later -**

Jared sighed and pushed the computer away, not wanting to spend another moment working on code for programs he didn't really care about. Instead, he grabbed himself a Coke before making his way out to the patio, shielding his eyes with one hand before finding his sunglasses where he had left them the day before. Sitting down in a lounge chair, he breathed out a deep sigh, feeling himself relax and he pushed away all thoughts of work.

Living in the middle of nowhere wasn't always ideal, not with his internet being unreliable on the best of days, but sitting in his chair, looking out over the woods, he was always reminded of just why he had bought the house. Fast internet and busy cities had nothing on the calm of the forest. Suddenly, he became aware of just how calm it was, none of the usual sounds to be heard and Jared frowned, peering out towards the trees. For a few moments, he couldn't see anything but then a shadow pulled away from the others, moving closer on silent paws and Jared felt his gasp catch in his throat.

He hadn't seen a werecat up close in two years, and the few times he had seen one in the woods they quickly ran away from him. This werecat didn't have the spotted fur he had once witnessed, but he still felt hope soaring higher and higher when the cat walked slowly across the lawn.

"Jensen?"

The cat arched its back, stretching and Jared got up from his chair when the big cat turned into a young man. For a moment, Jared hesitated but then he realized that while he might look different, the green eyes and freckled nose were the same and the next moment he found his arms full of a naked Jensen.

"You're back?" Jared asked, even as his hands moved over Jensen's warm skin.

He had tried to stop himself from missing the boy that had been with him such a short time, but he had lied each time he told himself he was better off without the young werecat. Despite the copious amount of sex, he had slowly gotten to know the boy only to have to let him go.

"I couldn't return," Jensen mumbled against his neck. "I was only fourteen and it's not allowed for young ones to leave the pride. I'm sixteen now, they consider me grown up. That is… if you still want me?"

Jensen two years earlier had looked like a boy, and despite their time spent together, Jared had never fully stopped feeling guilty about it. This version of Jensen looked more than two years older, and for the first time Jared fully understood what Jensen had meant when he said he would mature after his first heat.

"If I want you?" Jared asked, pulling back enough to look down at the young werecat. "I haven't been interested in anyone for two years. Guess I've been waiting."

The words sounded more genuine than he had intended, but when a brilliant smile met him he knew it was the truth. Having helped Jensen through his very first heat, Jared had ruined himself for anyone else. He reached down to grip Jensen's ass, hoisting him up in the air and Jensen willingly wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, allowing him to walk the two of them inside the house.

Finally, his werecat was back.

-¤-  



End file.
